Nothing But the Stars
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Team Freewill is at a loss, the final battle between Michael and Lucifer is drawing ever closer and they don't know how to stop it. Until Castiel shows up with a book. This is how the human team members were introduced to the stars. Or really the guardians of the realms and universe. The power to stop the war lays in the hands of two children. AU to my other supernatural stories!
1. Chapter 1

Ok so as you can see from [pretty much all of my supernatural fics that I have a thing for the character Elijah.. And apparently Ezekiel. To say I was in a state of shock to find out that Zeke was really dead to begin with would be an understatement. But I like my version of him so I am gonna pretend ok! Anyway this has my two favorite little angels in it but their different. So this is kind of AU story! Now without further boring author notes!

* * *

With the battle between Michael and Lucifer coming ever closer team freewill was at an all time low. How were they supposed to stop a fight between the two most powerful beings save God himself, where ever he was, being that they were only humans and a low ranked angel. And even though their team had grown greatly, consisting now of the not so dead Gabriel, the real Norse god Loki and his 'brother' Thor, Death himself although quiet subtle about it, Balthazar, Kevin, and our first three members Sam, Dean, and Castiel. They still couldn't think of a way to stop it from happening being that none of them were that powerful.

The latter of which was currently missing and his two brothers were pacing back and forth muttering under their breath the things they were going to do to him when he returned. Some were humanly impossible but considering these were angels the others weren't quite sure they wanted to see the threats carried out.

"I figured it out"

Everyone jumped at the voice and spun around to see Castiel holding an old book, said book being propped open to a certain page. Gabriel was the one who surprised everyone next, giving an uncharacteristic growl the Archangel walked over to the younger man and smacked him upside the head.

"What do you think you're doing disappearing for the day knowing that Michael and Lucifer are at each others throats! You could have been killed Castiel! If I had half a mind I'd flip you over my kn-"

Balthazar winced but stepped forward to defend his best friend/ little brother. laying a hand on his older brothers shoulder he was unnerved at the hard look that was passed from Cas to him in a matter of seconds. Castiel on his part had the look of being properly chastised. But the ones who could tell the voice when they heard it knew full well that the normally fun and games angel meant business, his usually unused although there, Archangel voice slipping into his natural voice.

"Gabe I'm all for you punishing him for his stupidity but he clearly has an idea and we should hear him out before you decide to pass judgement and punishment."

Although Gabriel looked like he wanted to fight it was clear he saw the logic behind it and backed down, his glaring still unwavering off of Castiel though. Castiel shot Balthazar an appreciative look but noticeably winced when he received the same glare from him as well. Loki raised a hand slightly his green eyes focused on the book held in the seraphs hands like he could read it from his spot by the table.

"So Castiel what is it you have figured out exactly?"

At his discovery being brought up again Castiel brightened and he walked forward placing the now open book on the table for everyone to see. Pointing to one of the pages everyone gathered around. Dean and Sam looked confused but the hums from the others signaled that they at least knew what it was they were looking at.

On the pages in the book was old writing and pictures. On one side it showed the stars and enochian writing while on the other side it showed a person with bright almost golden bangles on their wrists, silver chains wrapped around their arms, and sliver circlet halo things with crystal diamond type things around their foreheads.

"Stars are nice and all but what can they do exactly? They are just giant balls of gas"

Kevin shook his head and moved his finger from symbol to symbol muttering under his breath the entire time. He suddenly looked up at the Norse Gods and the angels in the room.

"These people on this page are the stars on this page. They are the protectors and guardians of the nine realms and the universe"

Loki nodded at the young prophet, "Yes I have heard many stories of these creatures. Powerful bunch they are. So powerful in fact that within them is held an ancient power so strong that it could wipe out the entire universe as we know it and start time over."

Castiel nodded and pointed to the bottom of the page.

"This is how you call them. They are indeed powerful and they could be the only ones who could help us stop this apocalypses and the war between Michael and Lucifer. They were created after the archangels but never heard of because they were hidden so fast. They are the secret weapons of Father you could say, even though there are many stars there are only two we are needing to respond. And we use this to call them here. However there is a draw back (of course, Dean muttered) only an archangel can call for them being as they were made from part of the archangels grace"

Everyone's attention snapped to that of the suddenly quite Gabriel. said archangel looked back at them and shook his head.

"While Cas is right about them being the only thing powerful enough to stop this war there is also the fact of the matter if they don't come. They have been silent for all these years, what is to say they will come now"

Sam looked around and for the first time that night spoke, "Well there's only one way to find out isn't there"

* * *

It took them many weeks to finally get it through Gabriel's apparent thick skull the correct wording of the chant and as he had it down to the final note now they found themselves in the same field as Michael and Lucifer as the final battle was about to commence. Just as they were about to lunge at each other once more Gabriel raised his hands to the sky and began the chant. At first they weren't sure anything was going to happen but then the sky darkened as quickly as a ay change in a time-lapse and the wind began to howl.

_O silent protectors we need thy help. Your family and people are in danger it is time for you to rise and end the hurt. Protect what you were made to protect it is time to awaken. I summon thee here to defend the weak and help the endangered. The time has come for thy to rise once more._

Just as fast as the weather became bad it all stopped. No birds chirping, no hurricane style wind and rain, absolutely nothing. It shocked everyone at the stillness, even Michael and Lucifer stopped to look around at the unusual sight before them. There was a crack of lightning and then another. Where the energy struck was left two figures that looked almost identical in appearance and of the people on the page in Castiel's old book. They all stood in silence as the two silently looked around at the people and the surroundings.

"Why have you called for us?"

Dean and Sam didn't know what to make of these two. they were tiny, only about to the height of Sam's waist. They both wore silvery robes that held tiny star like specks in them. Cloaks with enochian around the trim with the hoods covering their faces. they all watched in silence as simultaneously they reached up and pulled the hoods down and removed to cloaks and they dissipated as if made of mist. Revealing bright blue eyes and midnight blue wings. Markings and tattoos swirled up the youngsters arms.

Everyone's heads snapped in the direction of a loud clatter and they saw the eldest archangels swords fall out of their hands. they on their part didn't seem to notice as they focused on the long-lost newcomers.

"Elijah? Ezekiel?"

The long-lost youngest had finally returned.

* * *

So what did you think? Continue? Let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

everyone stood in silence staring at the new comers. Even the fight between Michael and Lucifer seemed to have been forgotten. Time seemed to have gone back to normal considering the sun was starting to set and the first stars could be seen. Dean was first to notice how the little ones seemed to tense at the sight of them. Michael took a step forward but Ezekiel thrust his hand out threateningly.

"No we are not going back"

This made them all confused. What did they mean by not going back? And where exactly did they think they would be going? But Michael seemed to worry and took a step away from the children, his hands held out in a calming manner.

"Where Ezekiel?"

Sam saw Elijah's fists tighten and the ground shake gently because of it.

"To the stars we won't go back! You can't make us!"

"Yah you sent us there and we don't wanna go back! We don't want to be imprisoned again and watch as our big siblings kill each other!"

That sent everyone for a loop. They were imprisoned, they had always thought that they went willingly. The children looked as if they were on the brink of tears. Loki, the ever sneaky, tried to get in behind them but at the last-minute Elijah spun around and used the butt of his hand to shove the man back. The older man was shoved back into a tree leaving a decent sized Loki dent in it before the man fell to the ground with a bloody nose.

"We just said we aren't going back! You can't make us go back Michael so call off your stupid Pagan!"

Michael's eyes widened as Gabriel went to check Loki. Everyone who was an angel could feel the eldest's shock in accusation. He would never in a million years lock the babies of heaven in the stars. Everyone knew that, even Lucifer.

"What do you mean _I _can't make you go back? I never put you there in the first place. Who told you I did? I would never.. None of us would!"

As the sky grew darker and the more stars that shone the more the children grasped each other and tears fell down their pale faces. After making sure Loki was alright Gabriel went back to standing in front of the Pagans and the Winchesters. They could feel the similar emotion running off all three archangels, they wanted nothing more than to comfort the little brother in need of it. But it was also obvious that they were nervous to get close enough to take action.

"Za-Zachariah.. He came to us one night and said you had ordered to have us looked away in the stars. He said we did something bad and it was the only way to make you forgive us."

"He said you might hate us if we didn't! But then he locked us in and laughed and said you should have done it sooner and it was all you and I tried to get out but it burned and and we couldn't get out and we though you hated us cause you never came to get us"

Michael and Gabriel's eyes widened in realization. They had spent a many millennium looking for the youngsters but could never find them. Lucifer growled beside them only seeming to make the kids whimper more and back into each other. To be completely honest Dean didn't get it, for the two powerful beings who were able to stop the fight for good they were scared of being in a star.

_It is only right. How would you feel if you were locked in the panic room for over 14000 years. It may seem like a long time in human years but in angel years it is close to the age of your earth. _

Dean made a face and looked around only to find Castiel staring right at him. Cas nodded his head in their direction and motioned for him to look closer and being one to not disappoint, he did. That's when he noticed the faded burn on Elijah arms. The kid had literally tried to get through a star. He didn't understand all the way but he got a better idea now. They were lied to and never found.

"Guys we looked.. We looked for millenniums. We could never find you"

"Zachariah will pay for harming you that I can promise"

The two youngsters still seemed to hesitate, but when (surprisingly) Michael and Lucifer opened their sword-less arms they wasted no time in jumping in the embrace. Sam and Dean held a gasp at the unnatural sign of real whole heart love coming from Satan himself, and at the fact that as soon as they touched the archangels the silver robes they had worn changed into a more human attire. Even though they were in sweats and Tee's the kids were still barefoot.

Ezekiel and Elijah cried in the embrace for a long time, until they wore themselves out from it.

"You you promise that you came to look for us?"

"Of course Zekey. We'll always gonna look for you"

They watched as the kids still shivered and whimpered but were eventually put to sleep. Michael adjusted his hold on Ezekiel, as did Lucifer with Elijah. Now holding them bridal style with the small heads tucked into their chests they could see each other correctly.

"Lucifer..."

There was a sharp tug at the surrounding graces and Lucifer ran a calming hand over Elijah's head.

"I don't want to fight you brother"

Michael, to say the least, was shocked at Lucifer's outburst. But he nodded in agreement none the less. He did not want to fight his younger brother. But they had one heck of a mess to clean up and a home to fix.

"We have a huge mess to pick up"

But they could start on that after Zachariah was dealt with.

* * *

So tell me what you think! You like it! What should go down now? Let me know! reviews equal faster updates!


	3. Chapter 3

Sneaking into heaven was surprisingly easy for the terror twins (Dean had so dubbed the two after spending a week with them). Thor and Loki had soon returned to Asgard on the word of the trick was starting to fade out and they couldn't be missing, especially Loki considering. Gabriel had bid them both goodbye on the promise they would get back together sometime after the 'thing' was dealt with. Castiel had decided to stay on Earth as a distraction for the others to get into heaven, with the focus of Zachariah on him they would be able to deal with him swiftly. However before he could snap out they could remember Cas telling Gabriel to smite him good.

It kind of worried the elder angels that Elijah and Ezekiel knew how to get in heaven without so much as being seen. Especially since they were able to get Lucifer in without so much as a single problem. Admittedly getting them to agree to go back 'home' took time but you couldn't blame then with the threat of Zachariah getting them and being separated from their older brothers. Seeing the plain look of terror in the small eyes only made the archangels angrier.

The angelic family along with the Winchesters (don't ask) snuck in through the small portal behind Elijah's tree. They knew Joshua wouldn't rat them out (the gardener hated Zachariah as much as the next seraph) and was glad to help get back at the out of line angel. As soon as they entered the bounds of heaven their human clothes changed back to their usual heavenly robes. Elijah and Ezekiel were practically twins, both having silver robes but different markings told them apart. Elijah had that of a tree on his back with roots shooting out and down his arms. While Ezekiel had that of a moon and water around his arm in a band shape, as if showing the balance and pull between the two.

The elders wore simple white robes. A sword at Michael's side and a satchel and horn at Gabriel's. But other than that they looked exactly the same. The regrouped for a little while the power of the gardens shielding their grace and power from those outside. While the archangels talked Dean noticed how Elijah looked around until his eyes fell on a weird-looking tree he and Ezekiel walked slowly towards it and came to a stop in front of the trunk. It was a large tree, like a sycamore. Elijah reached out a shaking hand and laid it flat on the trunk of the tree.

What happened next can only be described as amazing. A golden energy spread from the place Elijah's hand was throughout the entirety of the tree, the tree shifted and changed as did the markings on the young angels arms. Everyone in the surrounding area had to stop and look at the sight. Elijah looked over at Ezekiel and they shared a smile. The archangels smiled at the exchange, it had been a long time since anyone had seen this happiness displayed so openly.

"Ok kiddos gather round time to reveal the plan"

They all gathered in a larger circle and listened intently. Dean and Sam would stay in the gardens, as it was the only relatively safe place for humans in heaven at the moment. Elijah and Ezekiel would stay with Michael who would be with Gabriel and Lucifer as they went after Zachariah.

"But what if he catches us?"

Gabriel kneeled in front of the youngsters, "I promise, we promise, that he will never lock you away again."

They seemed to trust him enough to know it was meant and nodded. Gabriel stood and nodded at the others before leading the party to the entrance of the garden. Lucifer followed behind him and Michael after him, Elijah and Ezekiel clutching at the lower feathers of the eldest's wings. Sam and Dean watched as they disappeared around the corner.

They tried as hard as they could but eventually Elijah and Ezekiel had lost the eldest. They were powerful yes, but even they were afraid. They didn't want to be left alone here, especially with Zachariah around somewhere. They quietly made their way through heaven avoiding so much as anybody who they saw. They were taking no chances they did not want to be put back.

Being stuck in the stars had been scary. The stars were balls of energy and power, so much it neutralized their own (it also didn't help that they were still young). They had been cut off from their connection with their other brothers and sisters. Besides each other (which they preferred) they were utterly and terrifyingly alone. Elijah had been cut from the power of his tree and Ezekiel the moon. Nothing but solitude, silence, and heat. Nobody would want to go back to that willingly.

Fate was against them this day, for as they came around a bend they were grabbed roughly from behind, and hand paralyzing their wings and another covering their mouths. They were spun around and brought face to knee (as they were forced to kneel) with Zachariah. Some dirt-bag was holding them in place while the Egomaniac stared down at them in horrid glee. The fear over took them and tears could be felt falling from twin sized eyes.

"Release their mouths. Let them breath properly for it will be the last time they do"

Ezekiel got in a good bite before the hand removed itself and smacked him over the wing causing pain to shoot through it. Elijah gave a choked gasp and stared out in front of him.

"So I see our little traitors escaped their prisons"

"We are not traitors"

Zachariah twitched at Elijah and a rough hand caught the child under the chin and forced him to look into the elders eyes.

"You are a traitor dirt. You are a lower angel. You should have never been put in the care of the archangels, nor your _friend. _I see confinement hasn't taught you anything."

"You lied! Michael was never angry and he never ordered you to lock us away"

The hand ripped away from Elijah's chin painfully. The nails scratching open the skin. He nodded at Ezekiel.

"You're a coward."

Zachariah grinned and looked back up at the one holding them.

"Put them back and make sure it's locked tight this time"

They screamed. Loud and powerful. But they were no match for a fully grown angel. They were drug kicking and screaming back to their starry prison. They tried to grab onto anything to stop moving. Trees, rocks, hardened clouds, even passing angels. But they weren't strong enough. With tears running down their faces they sent out a large wave of grace crying for help. Someones tapped back in return but they didn't know who. They weren't focused enough to tell, they were to focused on the prison in front of them drawing ever closer.

"No please!"

"Don't put us back!"

"Please no!"

The tear filled pleas were heard by deaf ears as they were tossed back into their prison, slamming shut behind them. They were alone again. The click of the lock could be heard and they ran to the other end and tried to push it open. Pounding their fists, tears coming down their cheeks they tried with all their might to be free again. But they alone weren't strong enough. They screamed and cried still pushing at the only way out. The screaming turned from a humane scream to an angelic one. Their markings began to glow (like Aangs in the last air-bender -love that show!). If you had been in the garden at the time you would have seen Elijah's tree give a faint glow and the moon pool mist and ripple.

With what little ties they had to their power they pushed until it grew and grew. The pushed against the way to freedom and family until a cracking was heard. They weren't going to be imprisoned again. Never again. They pushed and let their power flow into it, until at long last it broke.

The explosion shook the entirety that was heaven, it wasn't everyday a new-born star exploded. Everyone stopped. Everyone and everything. Zachariah (who had been found and being dealt with) looked up with fear as the archangels looked up. The star bits were still falling from the sky. But that's not what they were staring at. Before them stood Elijah and Ezekiel, tears still spilling from their eyes. Gasping for breath they fell to their knees completely exerted from their escape. The burns from the exploded star fresh on their skin.

With a wave of his hand Lucifer sent Zachariah to his deepest pit and they rushed forward to catch them as they fell. Sam, Dean, and Joshua could be seen running towards them having saw the explosion as well. Cradling the younglings close they reached out to feel for their grace and gasped a choked gasp.

Elijah and Ezekiel were weak. Fatally weak.

* * *

So suspenseful! I hope you liked it! Will Elijah and Ezekiel survive? What will become of Zachariah? Will a long missing and quiet certain someone show?


	4. Chapter 4

"No they can't die! Not after we just got them back"

The three from the gardens came to a stop, Sam skidding slightly, next to them. Admittedly it was the saddest thing they had ever seen. The two energy filled loving kids were dull. Joshua bowed his head in mourning. It would be a sad day in heaven if its youngest occupants died. He felt something, the old gardener felt the familiar touch of someone he hadn't felt for some time now.

"We must get them back to the gardens"

Dean and Sam looked confused, but the angels seemed to understand and quickly stood to follow the gardener. AS they ran back they could feel the youngest slipping from them. Michael held onto Elijah tighter and muttered to him. The smile could be seen on his face when Elijah muttered back. Ezekiel reached from Lucifer's grasp for Elijah and the other did the same.

"Why are they doing that?"

"Their twins, a bond, it helps them heal and and NO Joshua he's slipping!"

Just when their hands were inches apart Ezekiel's fell limply. Elijah let out an angelic/human cry. It broke all the hearts around. A bond like theirs that was broken never ended well. Joshua threw the doors to the garden open and lead them to the moon pool and tree. He stopped between them and looked sadly at the abnormal still waters.

"We don't have much time. Place Ezekiel in the pool beside Elijah. I hope we are not too late"

The eldest nodded and wadded in the pool to gently set the kids down. Looking down sadly they each placed one of the small faces under the water and backed out slowly.

"How did you know about this?"

Joshua looked up at Gabriel then down at the children in the moon pool, his eyes brightened when their hands inched closer until they were grasped.

"This isn't the first time"

"WHAT"

Joshua nodded solemnly. He wouldn't tell for it wasn't his story, but he did hope they didn't get too mad when they found out. They were all protective of their youngest, but especially the archangels although who could blame them for they had raised the fledglings. A low light shined in the pool for only a moment. Then there was a cry as someone jumped from the water, robes sticking to their skin jumping out yelling something about cold water, freezing cold water. said someone took a deep breath and jumped into Micheal, knocking the older man over in the process. However he didn't seem to mind, he simply wrapped his arms around the form of his baby brother and held onto him tightly.

"Eli why isn't Zeke coming out?"

Elijah nuzzled into Michael's neck and shivered, the arms around him noticeably tightening. He hummed and closed his eyes but was shaken into awareness. For someone who was practically dead the kid sure had a strong smack, Michael even grimaced when the hand came in contact with his chest for shaking the fledgling.

"Zeke's just being lazy"

Joshua chuckled at that, even the commander of heavens legions had a smile gracing his features. Gabriel muttered something under his breath that sounded like 'lazy fledgling' and 'kill him for scary us like that almost gave me grays' and proceeded to stomp into the pool and grab the front of a shocked Ezekiel's robes and hauled him up (quiet easily thank you) into a bone crushing embrace. Zeke sighed contentedly and snuggled into the grip, even wrapping his arms around Gabriel's neck to allow him to carry him from the moon pool. Joshua left them then, privacy was needed although not asked for, but he caught the appreciative glance that was sent his way. With a wave of the old gardeners hand the Winchesters had disappeared and would probably end up some where in a diner back down on Earth. But for now, it was time for the oldest and youngest to catch up.

Gabriel plopped himself and Ezekiel down on the soft grass next to Michael slightly adjusting his hold on his cargo, while Lucifer (yes he was still here) sat in-between the two. Nobody said anything for a while. The youngsters simply enjoyed being held for the first time in as long as they could remember. Someone started to fix the wronged feathers on Elijah's left wing and he relaxed into his eldest brothers chest. through his bond he could feel Ezekiel relax in the same way.

"What did Joshua mean by this 'not being the first time'?"

Elijah and Ezekiel were in immediate alert, both bolting up at the same time to make a break for it from the gardens. But they never made it. They were stopped and held in place by the powerful grace of their older brothers. If they could only touch each other, grab each others hand at least they could get free and keep it that way for at least a short amount of time. But when they said they couldn't move they meant like an inch. They were strong together yes but even then they could only hold of an archangel for a little while, but three, not so much. They gulped simultaneously when they heard them sigh and stand together.

"Alright you two what is it you did but don't want us to know?"

"Well Gabey you got to be more specific than that. There are many things that could answer your question"

Michael forced Elijah to look up at him by lifting his chin. Elijah looked in his eyes for a while, an internal battle of wills going on between them. But Lucifer, ever the impatient one, sighed loudly and tugged at their bond for attention.

"We are still their caretakers we can simply see for our selves"

The other two nodded and placed two fingers on their foreheads. The built a wall to hide what it was they wanted to see but again they weren't strong enough. Thus began their trip down memory lane.

* * *

SO MERRY CHRISTMAS! I hope you liked it! What's gonna happen? What is this mysterious event that the twins don't want them to see? Are they done dealing with Zachariah? Will there be more fluff?

Elijah and Ezekiel love Reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Admittedly if anyone had ever asked any of them if they wanted to see the inside of Elijah and Ezekiel's head, they would have said no. But knowing that they would never actually tell them, despite all the methods they could use to try to get it from the two (don't worry nothing harmful) they had to resort more 'extreme' measures.

_"So this is what the inside of his head looks like?"_

_Lucifer was looking around. It was abnormally quiet, even if they had never been here before. Michael looked around and tried to expand his grace, but something held it back, kept them here._

_"No there is a wall. They are trying hard to hide what ever this is from us"_

_That made more sense. Together they worked on destroying the block and soon enough the background before them began to change. They were on Earth, a secluded looking place. They looked around as one and noticed no one around for miles. There was an angelic scream and their youngest brothers bolted out of the forest. They stopped right in front of them, but they couldn't see the archangels in front of them. Their normally silver robes were stained with blood. Ezekiel doubled over to catch his breath, returning his daggers to the sheaths at his waist. Elijah looked around quickly and strung his bow over his shoulders._

_"I think we are safe for now"_

_Ezekiel nodded and flinched at the scream that was heard for what probably was miles around. It was too low to be angelic, Demonic maybe?_

_"Zekey we need help! We can't fend them off for much longer. I'm running out of arrows and we're both injured"_

_Ezekiel looked up at Elijah and they locked eyes. But he eventually shook his head and Elijah nodded at something he must have said through their bond. Suddenly they stood rigid the same dark scream echoed around the clearing once more as two creatures came out of the darkness the forest held. Ezekiel jumped off his rock and came to a stand by Elijah's side, drawing the daggers from his side he crouched into a fighting position as Elijah pulled his own weapon out and loaded it with an arrow. _

_Two young-looking demons came walking out of the darkness. They gave a dark laugh at the sight of the other two. _

_"Well well well if it isn't the wonder twins"_

_"And if it isn't dumb and dumber"_

_One of the demons snarled, "Who you calling dumb pipsqueak?"_

_Ezekiel laughed and nudged Elijah in the side, "Well there's only four of us here and I know I wasn't talking about my brother"_

_The snarling demon made a move towards Ezekiel and an arrow landed in his shoulder. The demon hissed and poked it. Then he turned and looked up at Elijah and hissed. Elijah already had another arrow at the ready and glared at the Demon, almost daring him to try to make a move._

_"Don't move demon"_

_"What are you gonna do if I do angel. You only have three arrows left. Can't take us down with only three"_

_"You don't know what I can do"_

_"Oh yes I do", The demon hissed and took a step forward, "We were born in the same flock. Without your stupid arrows your just as powerful as me"_

_Elijah snarled and shot the arrow into the demons forehead to which it stumbled back and fell. It hissed as it reached up and pulled the arrow out of its head. All four snarled at each other and the fight began. The demon standing next to the downed one jumped at Ezekiel who easily avoided the move. The demon on the ground shot up and at Elijah. The weapons fight easily turn into hand to hand combat. _

_Ezekiel gave a cry as the demon clawed at his wound under his robes, blood staining more of the front. Elijah snarled and launched himself at the demon standing above his brother. His wrist was snagged and he was thrown over the demons shoulder, but Elijah grasped the hand holding his and pulled the demon down and into a tree. Its brother snarled and ran at Elijah, but got intercepted by Ezekiel. Elijah seemed confident that the other wasn't going to bother them anymore and joined in to help take down the remaining demon._

_It only took minutes, despite their injuries, to take down the remaining demon. When he fell they stood up and leaned on each other breathing heavily. They took a moment to simply catch their breath and looked up at the sky. IT began to rain and they smiled at the welcoming sight, no doubt father was behind it as a 'Hey Good Job Sons'. They shook their wet heads and unfurled their wings to take flight home. Until Ezekiel gave a shattering scream and fell clutching at the sword sticking through his stomach. _

_Elijah screamed at the sight and clutched his chest rushing to Zeke's side. Ezekiel fell to his knees and behind him stood the smiling demon who Elijah had flung into a tree. Elijah simply stood there as the demon pulled the w\sword from Ezekiel and dropped on the ground next to him. _

_"There now you can both die, but you can live with the pain of your broken bond until it eats you alive"_

_The demon gave an evil chuckle and disappeared in the shadows. The rain fell harder and Elijah fell to his knees a sob breaking from him. He could feel the bond slipping, the pain his twin was in. He cried and gathered his double into his arms and hugged him, tears falling from his face into Ezekiel's brown locks. The passengers in the memory could feel the pain as well. A searing burning feeling, like someone taking an angel blade and simply using it to tear your grace and wings out and then skin you with it. They stood and watched, a feeling of uselessness falling over all three, as Ezekiel fell into unconsciousness and Elijah cried harder until he slipped to. It wouldn't be until fifteen minutes later that someone would show up and take them home. _

_The surroundings changed once more and they were standing in the gardens with a younger Joshua, their long missing father (looks like chuck!), and the moon pool. It was only then did they notice how Elijah's tree's roots met the water, intertwining with the rocks at the bottom of the pool._

_"Is it going to work father? They were as good as gone when they were found"_

_Their father nodded and stared at the pool where his youngest children lay. He smiled softly when their hands met and light blue eyes opened simultaneously. Their father leaned down and put a hand in the misty water and whispered a healing command. Once it was done he stood up again and looked back at Joshua, but to the travelers it didn't seem that way. It felt like he was staring straight at them. _

_"They will be fine. They have a lot planned for them. They will be the ones to unite their siblings, to end the great war between the eldest. And only they can do it. My time is coming Joshua, they must not be killed, protect them but don't tell them or the others why. In order to end the war they must do it by themselves."_

_"Father is it true. Will they unite the fallen one and the commander once more"_

_"Yes my child, they are the ones we have talked about. But they do not know it. And they can't. For they will be the ones who will reunite what will become Hell and Heaven, Michael and Lucifer, they are the end of the war" _

_This surprised them. All this had been planned out. Then again it really shouldn't be as surprising, their father had a weird sense of humor. They felt a pull and soon they were standing back in front of Elijah and Ezekiel in the gardens. They didn't look happy._

_(end memory!)_

Elijah and Ezekiel shoved away Michael and Lucifer at the same time. Anger clear on their faces.

"Like it wasn't bad enough that we had to live it!"

"Yah but then you have to go and make us all relive it just cause we didn't want to talk about it! Do you know hat its like when your bond dies! What it feels like!"

They tried to reach for them and make amends, they really had no idea it would hurt them like this. But the fledglings shoved them aside with a shout of 'I hate you' and ran off together further into the gardens.

* * *

So 2 chapters in one day! I hope you liked it! Will they make amends with each other? Are they done dealing with the jerk face? Will their 'prophecy' come true?

Reviews make my day!

AN: Thanks to PippaFrost for reviewing and liking my story! It means a lot to me!


	6. Chapter 6

"nice going you guys"

Lucifer smacked Gabriel over the head and turned back to the spot the younglings had run off. Gabriel grumbled under his breath and rubbed his sore head, he was only trying to lighten the mood.

"Sorry..."

Gabriel nodded at his older brother and came to stand in between them. He looked from Michael to Lucifer and back again. He counted to five in his head, knowing that someone was going to suggest going after them. As if reading his mind, which wouldn't surprise him one bit, Michael sighed and ran a hand through his hair, a trait he had picked up from the humans.

"We should go after them. We should have known if they didn't want to willingly talk about it that it wasn't good"

The other two nodded at the oldest. All three expanded themselves to see if they could feel their little ones. But the twins had always been different in special ways. They could hide themselves, camouflage their graces with the energies around them. They had to be considering how often they used to go down to Earth. It surprised many of the seraphs that the youngest beings in the universe held control over the strongest elements; Balance and Life.

But if you really got to know them, like the archangels had, you could tell that they were made for it. You could learn to tell them apart. Learn how to find them when they didn't want to be found. That's how they were able to find them. They walked deeper into the forest, careful to stay quiet, and simply listened for anything that would give away their hiding spot. It was the sniffling that gave them away, it was quiet to the point they almost didn't hear it. But when they got close enough to the tree the little ones were in they felt it. An aura of sadness and anger, very unusual for the youngsters who were naturally always laughing and getting into mischief (no thanks to Gabriel).

They stopped at the trunk of the tree and looked up knowing that if they were hiding anywhere in the tree it would be somewhere in the high branches. Michael spotted a dangling foot and reached up to tug it. The foot kicked him in the hand and pulled itself up and a little voice told him in no uncertain terms to 'go away'. He sighed and his wings rustled as he reached up to tug at the foot with more force until the tiny foot turned into someones leg.

"Eli I'm so sorry"

"G-go away! I ha-hate you"

But he didn't go away, and neither did Lucifer and Gabriel. Michael kept tugging on the foot until the leg turned into a body and he had someone curled up in his arms. Michael walked away to the moss patch, noticing Ezekiel coming from his hidey hole and allowing Lucifer to cuddle him close too. It didn't take long until the three were seated together in the soft mosses with all difference put aside and two sniffling fledglings wrapped in strong arms and wings. Michael whispered something in Enochian and pushed the head of golden curls under his chin, fingers running through the soft down feathers of the little wings. Elijah muttered back and wiped his nose with the back of his hand and buried it back in his older brothers robes.

"Guys", Everyone turned to look at Gabriel (who had been unnaturally silent this whole time), "Remember that time when we all went down to earth for a day and we fell in some of the freshly colored rainbows? And we had to fly around with rainbow-colored wings the rest of the night and next day because we didn't know how to get the paint out at first? And the rest of the day everywhere we went someone (he nudged Elijah's side gaining the a quiet giggle) would call 'Hey look its the Unicorns!' and his little echo (got a giggle from the look a like) would shout 'their so pretty with their white manes and rainbow wings! Like a my little pony!' and then we chased those little trouble makers all around until we caught them and did this!"

At the word 'this' he dug his fingers into the soft feathers of the little wings and had the little ones trying to escape the hands, laughing like they did all those years ago. It didn't take long until their other older brothers laughed and joined Gabriel in his own 'special' way of cheering them up. Minutes later (what seemed like forever) the stopped and the little ones had their smiles back. They rested their heads back on the strong chests of their oldest brothers and allowed them to straighten their feathers again.

"Did you know about the prophecy?"

It didn't come as a surprise when they nodded their heads. They could be so quiet sometimes it was easy to forget they were right next to you. They knew more about any other angel then some would admit were comfortable with (more blackmail material Zeke would say). Through their bond the younglings showed the archangels the war. All the fighting and they could feel the hopelessness from the scenes. They saw how they screamed from their prisons to stop, stop killing each other, stop fighting, just stop. They watched as the worst possible endings played in their heads, as Michael and Lucifer killed each other, their big brothers that were once best friends were now dead at each others hands. As they wept and wept and begged to be let out to stop everything from happening. They watched as Elijah tried to push through the star and burned his arms in the process to try to end everything, to stop the war that their siblings had started. They watched as Ezekiel got weaker and still tried to push Elijah through. Then they saw how their war would split them apart, the unbreakable duo fight for their brothers. As Elijah killed Ezekiel and then Ezekiel killed Elijah. For the first time they saw how the war would affect the ones around them, how it would destroy everyone and everything.

"Lucifer"

Said archangel looked over at Michael over Ezekiel's brunette head (how they were twins and had different hair was beyond him) and they made eye contact for the first time in a very long time.

"I don't want to fight anymore"

Lucifer looked back down at the small head nestled on his arm and curled into his side. Then over at the snoozing archangel with the lollipop hanging from his mouth and raised an eyebrow, now that he didn't need to see. But none the less, he looked back at Michael.

"I don't want to fight anymore"

They didn't know it then as they sat in the garden, but things would change. And all because of the youngest heaven had to offer. Who said small people couldn't do great things?

* * *

SO I might do one more chapter as an epilogue! I don't know! I hope you liked it! Thanks to all those people who read and a special thanks to PippaFrost for leaving awesome reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

**Eight Months later***

"Come out come out where ever you are"

The seeker in their game spun around at the giggles behind him, over by the large rock. He peeked over the large rock and a blur of blue jumped on him. Sam chuckled as he picked the tiny angel up by his ankle. Elijah laughed and swung back ad forth. The sun started to go down and Sam decided it was time for him and the little man to head back to the motel. At first he had been against the idea of playing babysitter for the young angels while the older angels focused on fixing the things on Earth they had destroyed.

But they had agreed, if not reluctantly, and now his was pretty sure that him nor Dean would go back. They had been playing early in the day and Ezekiel had fallen and scratched his knees pretty bad, Elijah had protested being separated from his twin. But Zeke had insisted he was fine and that Eli should play hide and seek. The tiny blonde looked like he had wanted to protest more but Dean had promised that no harm would come to Ezekiel as long as he was there, and in the end they ended up playing hide and seek anyway.

Elijah threw his shoes in the corner and tiny feet patted against the floor as he made his way to the couch Dean and Ezekiel were sitting on. He tried to jump up on it, muddy jeans and all, but Dean stopped him and plopped him back on the floor and gave him a light nudge towards the bathroom.

"Bath first kiddo you know the drill"

Elijah mumbled something under his breath but ran to take his bath with no further comment. It took him about twenty minutes and soon Dean was covering twin bodies up with a blanket and taking occupancy up in the chair. Sammy was snoring from the beds and Dean continued to watch whatever movie the kids had found on the tube, glancing at them every so often. The apocalypse was over, and all because of the tiny people sound asleep on their couch. A flutter of wings and soon Dean was watching Gabriel scooping up the fledglings, and as they curled into his wings and fell back to sleep.

"Thanks Dean-o! Don't know what we could have done without you!"

"No problem. They're welcome here anytime"

Gabriel nodded and looked as a hand pulled at the golden feathers on his wings. He ran a hand over Zeke's navy blue ones and suddenly glared at Dean, causing the man to do a double take.

"What happened to Zeke"

"T-They were playing outside and he fell and skinned his knees. I bandaged them all up already"

Gabriel nodded and placed his hand on the small bandages, a light spread from the hand and to the wounds for only a moment. the archangel then sighed and flicked away the bandages from the freshly healed skin. Ezekiel mumbled in his sleep and buried himself further in the golden wings, gaining a soft smile from both men.

"Well its been nice but we must be off, past their bed time and all"

With a final wave and snap of fingers the angels were gone and Dean stood up to head to bed himself. For tonight he was going to get a good nights sleep.

* * *

So thats it guys! I hope you liked it! Oh and if your wondering yes they all got back at Zachariah and he is currently still stuck in some cell in the pit somewhere. Any way a special thanks to PippaFrost for reviewing my story! It means a lot!


End file.
